Inuyasha's Lesson
by Tetsusaiga343
Summary: Inuyasha learns not to scare Kagome if he doesn't want his back broken and Kagome learns something new about Inuyasha
1. Stormy Night

Ch 1: Stormy night. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or any of the songs in my entire story!  
  
It was late on a stormy night. Normally, Kagome doesn't care, but since she's home alone, it creeps her out. Sota, Grandpa, and Mama are visiting Kagome's aunt. Kagome is lying on her bed in a tank top and short shorts, writing in her diary. She stops and thinks, 'This is really weird. I'm in love with Inuyasha, but he loves Kikyo. How fair is that? I mean Kikyo is dead for god's sake!' She suddenly feels the presence of a Shikon jewel shard. Thinking it's some kind of demon that got through the well, she grabs her bow and arrows and gets up, walking down the stairs quietly. Kagome gets to the bottom of the stairs and walks to the living room, as the presence of the shard grows stronger. "Who's there?" No answer. They she hears quietly, "Hi Kagome.." "Inuyasha?! SIT! SIT! SIT!" "OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha was muffled since he was eating carpet at the moment. "You scared the shit out of me.What are you doing here anyway? Worried about the shards?" "No." He stands up. "Kouga was chasing me then all of a sudden I changed into my human side." He sits on the couch. "Oh.That's why I couldn't see you. Didn't you have the Tetsusaiga with you?" "Only works when I'm half demon." "Oh. What about Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, and Kiara?" "In the village. They're safe." "Good.You're soaking wet. Get off the couch!" Inuyasha grumbles some profanities, but gets off the couch. Kagome pulls him up the stairs. "What the hell.?" He gets cut off by Kagome throwing him a pair of boxers. "Go change and leave your wet clothes in the bathroom. I'll hang them up to dry." "But." "GO!" Kagome shoves him into the bathroom and follows him. "Ummm.Kagome? How can I change with you in here?!" "I won't look. Hurry up so I can get your hair dry." She starts going through the little closet looking for a towel, while he changes. When he's done she turns around holding a huge fluffy towel. "Come on." Kagome pushes him out the door into the hall, grabs her brush, the shoves him into her bedroom. "Go over by the bed and..Sit." Inuyasha falls to the floor. "KAGOME!" "Shut up." She walks over to her bed and sits down behind him with a leg on either side of him. Kagome starts to towel dry his hair. 'I hate being 'Sat'. It hurts like hell, but this feels good.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome runs her brush through his midnight velvet hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author notes! Hiya. This is my first fanfic, so please so flames! Be really grateful if you didn't! I would love advice though! Inuyasha: If you want advice, don't write. *snickers* Me(Jamie): Fine, no more action with Kagome for you!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?! *his ears perk up (SO CUTE!) amber eyes widen and jaw drops*  
  
Jamie: *hums and ties him up and then laughs* Well, please r&r! G2g! *runs off*  
Inuyasha: Hey! I don't like to be left alone.*whines* 


	2. Choices

Ch 2: Choices disclaimer: do I have to say it every time? DON'T OWN! (the ppls or the songs!)  
  
After Kagome was done brushing his hair, she gets up and walks to the bathroom carrying the towel and her brush. Inuyasha watched her walk. 'Nice ass.Wait! What am I THINKING?!' He pinches himself. Kagome hears a little yip of pain so she runs to her room.  
"What happened?"  
"Umm..I.hit my finger."  
"Riiiiiiiight..Do you want some tea?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh Inuyasha, can you grab my guitar, notebook and pencil?"  
"Um, ok.." He grabs her thing and follows her.  
'Wow, Inuyasha looks.Sexy. Kagome! Snap out of it! He loves Kikyo, not you! Give it up!' "Kagome?" "H-huh?" "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing." Kagome's cheeks flush slightly as she starts to make some tea. Inuyahsa sits down at the kitchen table and sets her guitar and notebook down. "Ha! Here it is!" Kagome puts some water in the tea pot and sets it on the stove. She then grabs a couple mugs and two teabags. She walks over to the table and sits down opposite from Inuyasha. "What's with the guitar, Kagome?" "I'm working on a couple songs." "Oh. Can I hear them?" "Um.Sure." She starts to sing and play her guitar. "Well, it ain't my style to be jelous and bad mouthin, but I've known awhile that I can see some trouble coming. Shut your eyes, but I think you might regret it. Will you take advice and remember that that I said it baby? Yeah.. She's 11 out of 10 for misery so get your act together can't you see? She's 11 out of 10 for vanity and everyone sees it but you. When you've woken up come around, when you're broken up come around. Well I know her type she's a mover and a shaker. When the time is right, she will turn around and break you. Get with me. I will cut the ties that bind you so tenderly. Give the sign and I will find you. 11 out of 10 it don't add up 11 out of 10 boy you're stuck, 11 out of 10 you're all mess up." Inuyasha just looks at her wide eyed. "Wow..I didn't know you could sing Kagome.." "Well, you do now." "Do you have another one?" "Yeah it's called..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's notes! Hi back again! Cliffy! I think my first cliffy actually.YIPEE! Inuyasha: Will you please untie me?! Jamie: Nope not yet! Kagome has to do it. Inuyasha: Where is she then? Jamie: I dunno.Maybe with Sango, maybe with Mirkou (might I add alone) or with Kouga. Inuyasha: WHAT?! Jamie: Anyway, g2g! please r&r! byes! *leaves* Inuyasha: Jamie! I'll get you! 


End file.
